


100 DAY WOLFSTAR PROMPT CHALLENGE

by mxltisoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 day challenge, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Regulus Black/Male Own Character, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus is soft boy, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Stars, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Trans Remus Lupin, Tumblr Prompts, i love my babies pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltisoot/pseuds/mxltisoot
Summary: One hundred stand-alone one-shots that have all been written by myself. Im making this challenge a daily one, and the only I time I ever will not post is if something important has come up, but with quarantine happening I wont be going anywhere soon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	1. BEGINNINGS - DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for these one-shots will be found here: https://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/tagged/100_Days
> 
> I hope you enjoy these :D
> 
> ((TRANS! REMUS X BISEXUAL!SIRIUS))

beginning  
/bɪˈɡɪnɪŋ/  
noun

1.  
the point in time or space at which something begins:  
"he left at the beginning of February"  
synonyms  
dawn, birth, inception, conception, origination, ... moreantonyms  
end, conclusion, end  
▪  
the first part or earliest stage of something:  
"the ending of one relationship and the beginning of another"  
▪  
the background or origins of a person or organization:  
"he had risen from humble beginnings to great wealth"  
synonyms  
origin, source, starting point, basis, birthplace

~~~

Everything has a beginning. Maybe it's the beginning of a relationship, the beginning of a meal or the beginning of a new feeling. All beginnings are different. Some beginnings are remembered as bad, some remembered as good

Rudolfa Lupin hated everything about herself. First of all, she hated her Godforsaken name, it was too girly and her parents thought it funny to make her name Wolf Wolf. She hated the red-white scars across her face, and the black-purple bite on her shoulder that revealed the monster inside her. She hated her smooth, round face. She hated her slim, curved body and her... chest. She just couldn't think of why she hated these things. She kind of just went with it most of the time, no matter how disgusted it made her feel and put it down to just being negative about herself.

She remembers the time she first arrived at Hogwarts, her light brown, shoulder length hair put into a neat ponytail and her school uniform (minus the discarded-onto-the-seat-next-to-her robe) was neat and un-crinkled. She sat in a compartment with her childhood friend, Lily Evans and they both read quietly to themselves, before being interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. Three boys stood there with excited, grinning faces. Those three boys were the beginning of a painfully good life.

She even remembers the sorting, which was probably one of her worst maybe weirdest experiences, but in the end it was also the beginning of her life at school.

"Lupin, Rudolfa!" Was called through the hall and said girl winced. She was all gangling limbs as she walked up to the stool and when she sat, her knees clashed together.

The sorting hat had wiggled around on her head, mumbling about bravery, skill but also a sense of danger and 'boy-like qualities'. In her head, Rudolfa had a silent argument with the hat, saying she wasn't boy-like at all. The hat did not listen, of course, and when it blurted out, "GRYFFINDOR" She couldn't believe her ears.

She froze for a moment, everything seemed to lay still, "me, a Gryffindor? But, I'm a monster," she thought to herself. But suddenly she had no more time to think, and the Gryffindor table had erupted into applaud and she had been nudged by Professor McGonagall over to the table.

The girl shook her head at herself and went over to the table, sitting beside Lily, who was smiling brightly at her, "and for a moment I thought you would leave me for a different house!"

Rudolfa averted her eyes, away from Lily after muttering, "oh, really?" Under her breath. Her face was turned to the boy on the other side of the table, one of the boys from earlier. He smiled at her. That was the beginning of a new feeling.

She remembers one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. The night she wasn't permitted into the girls common room.

After the sorting, her stomach was full of the feasts food and her brain was tired with sleep. She made her way into the common room, with the rest of her first year Gryffindors, listening to the instructions from the prefects.

Going down the corridor that went to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory was interesting. Rudolfa stayed at the back of the line of girls, admiring the paintings and flowers hanging from the wall, all of which were being happily explained by Marlene McKinnon, a pretty girl she would be sharing a room with for the next seven years.

As they reached the bottom of the winding staircase, Rudolfa started to grin and felt slightly happy about herself for a sudden moment. Her first night at Hogwarts! Wow! She would soon be a proper witch, and she was excited for that.

But as she followed the girls up the stairs, the stair she was about to step onto and all the ones down to the floor became a slope, and the girl slipped backwards, sliding down the slide of what was once carpet-covered steps.

"Wh- what?" She had said to herself as Lily came rushing down the stairs to help her up, checking her body for any minor injury.

"We need to go get McGonagall," the redhead had said, a worried look on her face.

Not every beginning is good. Not every beginning is bad. For examle, the beginning of Rudolfa and Sirius' relationship, this beginning was quite a good one indeed.

Rudolfa was sat on one of the common rooms sofas. It was her second year in Hogwarts and her hatred for her body seemed to be getting worse. So she decided to sit sulking as she looked in the mirror that sat beside the fireplace, a disgusted look on her face.

The room was empty at the moment, it was past midnight and everyone was in their dorms asleep and she had no one to talk to but herself in the mirrors reflection.

She was sat in silence, listening to the small crackle of the fire, the low wisp of the wind and the quiet rustle of tree leaves, when she heard a small creaking noise. She turned to see Sirius stood in the doorway, looking wide-eyed into the room.

"Uhm, hello- Rudolfa, can i ask you something?" He said, his eyes growing wide as if a deer caught in headlights as he stepped into the room and sat beside the girl on the sofa, placing the glass cup he had in his hand on the table beside the red-orange sofa, "so, we've been friends for a while, yeah?" Rudolfa nodded, tilting her head in slight confusion, "yeah, I don't know what to sayso I'll get to the point. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rudolfa froze. Not because of the question (because, Sirius Black asking her out? What an honor!) but because of the cringe she felt deep in her gut when Sirius said 'girlfriend'. Although her stomach squelched and churned in disgust, she smiled and nodded, "of course."

Then there's also a beginning to a new adventure. Not necessarily a physical adventure but an adventure inside the head. An adventure to find out your true identity.

"Lily, I need your help," Rudolfa said, rushing up to her best friend who was sat on a bench in the library, after pecking her boyfriend on the lips and saying a whispered goodbye to him.

Lily looked up from the book she was reading with Severus Snape and Rudolfa stepped back for a moment. She hated Snape with her whole bloody being, he was too toxic for Lily but she just didn't see it, "unless I'm interrupting your meeting with Snivellus." She hissed, holding her chin up subtly towards Severus.

"No, I'm leaving now anyway, Lupin." The boy then stood, slamming the book closed and throwing it down on the bench he was previously sat at before stomping away, mumbling under his breath about 'blood traitor women'.

Rudolfa stared after him and shook her head, "you need better friends," she said, sitting beside the gobsmacked Lily.

"You're literally my friend."

"I'm an exception." The amber-eyed girl retorted, smiling at the redhead.

She smiled back, rolling her eyes and gently punching Rudolfa's shoulder, "what's up, anyway?"

The other played awkwardly with her soft, calloused fingertips for a few moments before speaking, "you know when i told you about,, y'know.. hating my name and body-?" she looked up when she heard a rustle to see Lily going through her small, brown school bag, and stopped speaking.

Lily pulled out a thick book of maybe 500 pages, one that looked to be made of bright colours like pink, blue and green but also dull shades of the same colours at the same time, giving it a sullen effect.

The redhead handed the book to the other and she took it, reading over the cover, "I found what you were describing from your experiences in this here book. It's a muggle book, as not many wizards discuss this topic often. But I hope it will be helpful." Lily grinned at her friend knowingly.

Rudolfa looked down at the boom titled, 'Dysphoria and Being Transgender: What Are They and What Effects Do They Have On A Person?'

Everyone remembers the best beginnings. If that beginning is the start of a friendship, life or love, it's always remembered. 

Lily pushed Rudolfa over to the sofa the three marauders were sat. The rest of the common room was empty, as it was just before midnight, but Rudolfa had requested The Marauders meet her downstairs so she could talk to them.

Rudolfa seemed to be more interested in the falling snow outside, and the dull red shades of the Gryffindor-themes room and tried to not make eye contact with anyone.

"What if they don't accept me," the brown-haired girl muttered, walking slowly over to the group.

The redhead smiled, "they will."

Rudolfa was now stood in front of the three boys, her face was a light shade of pink-red and her arms were glued to the side of her body in nervousness, she felt very embarrassed and she was suddenly regretting her decision to talk to them.

"What would you like to tell us, Ru?" James asked, crossing his arms over his [flat] chest from where they were previously laid across the back of the sofa. Rudolfa couldn't help the pang of jealously that shot through her when she looked at the boys straight, not curved, bodies and flat, not large, chests.

She stood silently for a few seconds, "well, I wanted to tell you something important about me," she paused, suddenly feeling very sick. But she continued when Lily urged her on and the three boys stayed silent.

"My names no longer Rudolfa Jo Lupin, but is Remus John Lupin. I'm a boy, and i have been for the last fourteen years of this godforsaken, torturous life."

This was the beginning of Remus Lupins life and the end of Rudolfa's.


	2. MEMORY - DAY 2

memory  
/ˈmɛm(ə)ri/  
noun

1.  
the faculty by which the mind stores and remembers information:  
"I've a great memory for faces"  
synonyms  
ability to remember, powers of recall, recall, powers of retention, retention  
2.  
something remembered from the past:  
"one of my earliest memories is of sitting on his knee"  
synonyms  
recollection, remembrance, reminiscence, evocation, reminder

~~

Remus was sat at the grimy, table clothed table of 12 Grimmauld Place. He stared down at his copper platter of food that he had not once touched since the start of the meal and tried to hold in any sounds of agony caused by the jerks of nervousness from all his internal organs.

He looked a sickly pale colour, a pale colour of green that did not look right on the once-attractive man. His cheeks looked hollowed, a sign of dehydration and malnutrition and the purple bags beneath his once-lively eyes showed a sign of insomnia.

His hair was shaggy, uncut and too grey for a man his age, but the stress that caused it showed no sign of stopping. He was skinnier than he usually was, and he now slumped down when he stood or sat, instead of being a foot taller than everyone and standing up straight and proud.

"Lupin, are you okay?" Said a small voice from across him, a slight worried tone laced in the words that were almost hidden by the chatter at the dinner table.

Remus looked up at the boy who had spoke, Harry Potter. It pained him to look at the boy- to remember life before his parents died. The life when Remus was known as Uncle Moony and Sirius and Remus were hopelessly in love. The life when Remus easily trusted people and unintentionally let people manipulate him.

Molly Weasley, who was sat beside Harry, frowned at the mans silence to the boys question, though Harry did not seem to mind it, and respected his wishes of not wanting to talk about it, "don't look so sad all the time, Remus. It puts everyone down when your around," she practically hissed, placing her silver cutlery down. The silver cutlery that could burn and boil Remus' werewolf-tainted skin.

The table had gone a bit quieter now, as a few people decided to listen in on the conversation wasn't disrespectful and nosy.

But Remus avoided eye contact with Molly and instead just stood,shaking his head to himself as he slouched, "I'll leave then," he whispered in his crackled, croaky voice and for the first time everyone at the table seemed to realise how sick Remus looked, and how old his face seemed to look, despite his young age.

Tonks, who had recently been trying to suck up to Remus and help out, stood as well, to follow and comfort him, but Remus shot a glare at her, "sit down, Nymphadora. I don't need your refuge."

He stepped away from the table as the girl sat back down with a huff, her hair becoming a violent shade of Gryffindor red, and when he noticed all eyes were on him, he shriveled in on himself, in embarrassment, "I'll just.. go." He turned to walk towards the door when the cause of all Remus' problems spoke up.

"Remus. John. Lupin." Spoke the voice, and Remus paused, not turning towards the other, "first of all, everyone clear out. I need a private chat with Remus," his voice was harsh. But, Remus could tell the difference between Sirius' mean-harsh and worried-harsh, this was worried-harsh and Remus was already dreading the conversation.

Everyone filled out of the room, both adults and children. Before they left, most said goodbye and traded good nights as most were going home to their own houses for the night. The only people staying at the house would be Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly.

After everyone was gone, Remus finally turned to Sirius, who now motioned the him over to the chair beside him. Remus sighed, but walked over to the table and sat on the chair any way, paying more attention to the wrinkly old House Elf that had started cleaning the dinner table then to Sirius.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Sirius asked quietly, tilting his head in such a ridiculously dog-ish way that Remus had to try and hold in a sob that would have been caused by the flood of Hogwarts memories that shook his mind, trying to break free, "whats the matter with you lately?"

Remus couldn't help the small sound that shot from his mouth, a small whimper-like sob and he just felt like crying, "the memories," he whispered, closing his eyes, just to see the vivid imagery on the back of his eyelids "remember that one time before the Potter's death."

~

"What do you know about it!" Shot the voice of one of the unidentifiable Death Eaters, pointing his bent wand at the scared male on the floor, who stayed silent, "Crucio!"

Remus started screaming and writhing around in pain, "I- I dont know anything!" He panted through his screams, scratching at his pale, already scratched, post-moon skin with his nails, trying to rid of the pain by replacing it with more pain.

"You are friends with them!" The other masked Death Eater exclaimed, kicking Remus in the ribs with her foot, a cackling laugh echoing through the living room, but Remus still did not answer, "we'll have to wait until his boyfriend comes home! My prissy, Fag, Gryffindor cousin!"

"No!" Remus shouted, trying his hardest to kick the woman's dress-covered shin, but froze when the Cruciatus Curse took over his nerve system again, restricting his breathing and movement, shooting a shock of pain through his body.

"Now, where are the Potters living?" The first Death Eater spat, his voice muffled by his mask, and Remus felt the curse lift and he was finally able to breathe, though his breathing only consisted of ragged, deep gasps for air.

"Please- I don't know," the tears in his eyes ran down his face as he tried to stand, but failing as the female Death Eater kicked him down again, and he sobbed, choking on his salty tears and lack of air.

The two Death Eaters had a hushed conversation with each other, before turning towards Remus- he could practically hear their sickly grins, "since we have no business talking to you anymore," the first Death Eater said, raising his wand and pointing it at the shaking male, "Ava-"

He was cut off by the sound of the floo network wiring and both the Death Eaters immediately apparated away. Sirius stepped out of the green flame in the fireplace, his eyes wide at the mess of their living room, then to the battered, twitching Remus on the floor. Remus passed out.

~

"Remus!" Was suddenly shouted, and said male immediately opened his eyes to see Sirius stood above him, worry painted over his face, "are you okay? You just went ridged and started spazzing out- i though you were having a seizure and then i got really worried because you sort of just stopped, are you alright?"

Once Sirius had finished talking Remus shook his head, taking the hand Sirius held out to him and pulled himself up. For once, there was a smile on his face,and after he had whipped the tears from his face, he look Sirius in the eye, and pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss. One that said 'God I fucking missed you.'

In the moments after that, Sirius didn't seem to care that they hadn't interacted like this in over 15 years, and he didn't care that Remus looked like an actual dumpster fire.

All he cared about at that moment is all his memories of himself and Remus came flooding back, and he felt a warmth inside him.

A memory can bring out the best of a person. And Sirius is grateful for that.


	3. STARS - DAY 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, sorry :)

star  
/stɑː/  
noun

1.  
a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun.  
synonyms  
celestial body, heavenly body, sun, asteroid, planet, ... more  
2.  
a conventional or stylized representation of a star, typically having five or more points:  
"the walls were painted with silver moons and stars"

~

Remus loved stars.

He loved sitting outside during purple-skied, breeze filled nights. He sat on a comfortable, spongy outdoor sofas with his head tipped back, looking up at the sparkling sky, he counted any shooting stars or major star groups he could see.

His favourite days were the days were the days when Sirius would join him outside. He would bring out two cups of steaming hot chocolate, and he'd be wearing his stupid Star Trek pyjamas (which Remus hated because who the fuck likes Star Trek?) were annoying. The stupid band of the trouser hung too low,in Remus' opinion, on Sirius' hips, leaving a slither of skin to sit uncovered, which Remus found forever distracting.

Sirius would sit on the far end of the sofa, placing the mugs of hot drink down on the table before patting his lap. Remus would smile shyly to himself before sliding over to Sirius and laying across the sofa, head in his boyfriends lap. Sirius would always run his hand through the others hair, he knew how happy Remus got when he did that. The scar-faced boy would look up at the sky and occasionally point out stars to Sirius, stars that Sirius would make sure to remember off by heart to make Remus happy.

After it passed midnight, their hot chocolate was drunk and the stars in the sky began to scatter and fall, Remus would look up at Sirius, taking the others tan-ish hand and folding his own pale fingers with the others. He would place soft kisses to Sirius' knuckles before speaking, "do you know my favourite star, Siri?" he would whisper in that unnecessarily cute voice that a man of 26 should not possess.

Sirius would smile fondly down at the other, twisting his fingers through the soft curls, "no, Remmy, I don;t know. What is your favourite star?" He would say, even when he knew from the countless over times Remus had said this.

Remus' eyes were slowly drooping with sleep, and Sirius found it hard to believe how innocent the other looked at this moment in time. The brown-haired boy softly kissed Sirius' knuckles again. His eyes were soft, his lips were soft and his voice was soft, "you."


	4. CAMPING - DAY 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus x Sirius  
> James x Lily  
> Regulus x Male OC

camping  
/ˈkampɪŋ/  
noun

1.  
the activity of spending a holiday living in a tent:  
"camping attracts people of all ages"

~

"We need to pick up my boyfriend," Regulus said, frustrated as James began moaning about how they were driving the wrong way, "I am not being third wheel to either of you two couples, not if it meant it could safe my life.

Sirius laughed, patting Regulus' shoulder, "love you too, bro." he said, grinning as Regulus smiled.

"Please get your hand off my shoulder, God knows where that hand is been!" Regulus exclaimed, batting Sirius' hand away with his left hand, his right hand firm on the black, leather steering wheel.

"Well, I know that it's been-"

Regulus almost swerved into the right side of the road at Sirius' words, "shut the fuck up!" he said, his voice going unnecessarily high before he scowled as James, from the passenger seat, burst out laughing, "you're actually going to get us killed you dumb fuck."

After a few more minutes of driving and a conversation about the time James and Sirius dated as a joke in secondary school, they finally pulled up in front of a pale-yellow, one-story house. The front garden of the house was nicely kept and the tall blue, yellow, purple and pink flowers that spouted from the ground reminded Sirius of one of those butterfly enclosures at the zoo.

"Are those Lupin flowers?" Remus said, looking over the crowded garden.

Regulus smiled over his shoulder at the boy before opening his car door, "I believe they are," he said, admiring the flowers.

As he stepped out the car, Sirius leaned his head to rest against Remus' brown jumper-clad shoulder and whispered, "they're almost as beautiful as you, Moony," into the others ear, causing him to turn a tint of pink.

A few minutes and an awkward, short-lived conversation about Sirius' ex girlfriend later, Regulus returned to the car with a short boy, which was usually hard to come by seeing as Regulus was about 5'3 at the age of 19.

This boy had long-ish blonde hair that ended at about his chin and looked naturally curly at the ends. It wrapped around his slim, rounded face well and added a slight glowing look to his pale skin. His large, round eyes were a deep shade of violet and his lashes fluttered as he spoke, adding a slight feminine look to him. His nose was pointed and his cheeks were round and looked to be a constant shade of pale-pink. The smile lines on his face added added a constant ghost of a smile, even when he wasn't smiling and his lips were always parted when he didn't talk, showing the gap he had between his front two middle teeth. He was wearing a pale-orange jumper which looked a few sizes too large on him, and they went well with the light blue knee-length, cuffed jean shorts he wore, which were loose on his skinny figure. He also had a few piercings, both ears and his left nostril, and two visible but small tattoos, one on his neck and one on his ankle.

Reg walked around to the side of the car James was sat in and opened the door, kicking James out to go sit in the very back seats of the car with Lily, as the middle row of seats were occupied by Remus and Sirius.

His boyfriend slid into the car seat, thanking Regulus before turning to the group sitting in the back two rows of the car and smiling.

Regulus, who was now sat in the drivers seat, grinned and he also turned to the group, "so," he said to the boy before pointing at Remus, "that is Remus Lupin and next to him is my brother Sirius. Then at the back we have Lily, the redhead and James, the.. James, what the fuck are you doing?"

James, it seems, had pulled a roll of tape from his bag and wrapped it around his head, sticking his glasses down to his face, "mind your fucking business, that's what."

The boy laughed and looked at the whole of the group, "I'm Hyperion Nyx Artemis," He had a smile on his face, and Sirius couldn't tell if it was an actual smile of that ghost of one he saw earlier, "and I know that's a complicated name to wrap your head around. My parents thought I was gonna grow up to be some kind of badass when in realty i wear pastel jumpers and jean shorts, and i do gardening and baking as hobbies. Anyway, I'd prefer if you called me either Rian or Nyx."

And as soon as the introduction was over, Regulus started up the car and started his way route towards the little forest they were scheduled to go camping in.

When they arrived, they found it hard for them to take all of their bags, tents, sleeping bags and food bags all at once, and it took them two trips each to get all their stuff to the empty patch of camping land they were to set their stuff up on.

In the middle of the clearing was a little pit which Sirius guessed was for a fire, and a little box of metal pegs and hammers sat beside it.

"we should put out three tents around the fire pit, but fair away enough that we wont burn to death," Lily spoke for the first time since they left her house, "I call setting up mine and James' here!" she exclaimed, standing in a white box that seemed to have been painted on the ground in non-toxic paint as a guide of where to put the tents.

As soon as everyone had decided where they wanted their tent to be, they all started setting up the poles and fabric to build their tent. Nobody had said it but it was most definitely a race to see who could finish their tent first.

Regulus and Rian won. Why? Well, Remus and Sirius found that snogging was a much more interesting activity and Lily and James,,, well, you really think James could do something so simple? You'd have to be mad.

But, once everyone's tents were finished and they were all set up for the night, darkness had began to settle over the grassy clearing and everyone voted Remus and Sirius to go collect some fallen sticks and twigs for the fire.

They venture out of the clearing and into the large wood around them.

"You excited for this trip, hm?" Remus asked, piling his arms full of dry sticks that would soon become ash from the hot flame.

Sirius shrugged "it's not going to be boring," he said, leaving Remus to pickup the wood and instead bugging him by leaving small kisses to the others cheeks and lips.

"You're so annoying sometimes," Remus laughed, jokingly, as Sirius gently kissed the tip of his nose, "let me do this and then you can kiss me, Siri, I swear i hate you."

Sirius grinned before speaking, "You love me really," he said, nodding as Remus counted the amount of sticks he had was good and that they should go back to the camp.

Remus sighed in reply to Sirius, "sadly, I do."

~

It was now late at night, maybe around 11 o'clock. Everyone was sat around the fire on three logs, one for each couple.

The fire crackled on as everyone was in silence and it was calming for everyone.

Sirius and Remus were wrapped up in one of the large blankets they had brought, Regulus was wearing one of Hyperion's large jumpers and Lily was wearing one of James' thick hoodies.

Hyperion had fallen asleep against Regulus' side and they were snuggled together on the wooden seat. James and Lily were both still awake, but were talking in hushed whispers no one else could hear. Remus and Sirius were sat in silence, Sirius sat in Remus' lap with his head buried into his boyfriends thin, grey jumper. He was awake but slowly falling into sleep at the sound of Remus' breathing.

Remus gently smoothed Sirius' hair down and buried his face into it.This will be a fun trip, he thought.

"I love you, Pads," Remus whispered into Sirius' hair.

Sirius chuckled and mushed his head away to leave a soft peck onto the others lips, "I love you more, Moony."


	5. MOON - DAY 5

moon  
/muːn/  
noun

1.  
the natural satellite of the earth, visible (chiefly at night) by reflected light from the sun:  
"there was no moon, but a sky sparkling with brilliant stars"

~

It was post-moon and Remus' body ached. Tonight had been a rough transformation, so bad that he ended up accidentally slitting Sirius' cheek with one of his wolf-y claws. He had ripped himself up pretty bad and he was now laid in a bed in the Hogwarts Hospital Wings private rooms. Even after he had left Hogwarts, as long as he didn't use the school grounds as a place to transform, he was still welcome to get patched up by Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry," Remus said for about the hundredth time this morning. He was currently sat in Sirius' lap, wrapped in a blanket, as Sirius rocked him and played gently with the werewolf's hair, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

Sirius just smiled and patted the small, already healed scar in a proud way, "I've already told you it's fine, Mooncake. You have no control over what you do and anyway it's a great reminder of how much I help you and risk my life for you, I'm proud of it if anything."

Remus smiled into Sirius' jumper-clad chest before thinking back to his memories of the night prior.

They used the cellar under Grimmauld Place for Remus' transformation this time and Moony, his werewolf form, did not like it at all. Apparently, Remus' later realised, Moony was reminded of the times that Remus' foster parents had once locked him in a small confined cellar by himself with nothing but the white marble walls and his claws.

Remussuddenly felt a waved of pain rush through his body and he let out a harsh whimper, "I hurt," he whispers to Sirius, "everywhere."

Sirius kissed the top of Remus' head. Then, he pulled the others arm gently up to his mouth and kissed the elbow joints, trailing the , doing the same to the other arm before leaning up and softly giving Remus' lips the sweet touch they wanted, "I know, Moons, a few more hours and Madam Pomfreys potion will have worked a wonder."

Remus continued snuggling into Sirius in a comfortable silence. He could tell Sirius was tired by the stifled yawns and small jumps Sirius did every time he almost fell asleep, and he began to feel bad, "go to sleep, Siri."

"I can't, I don't want you to be lonely," the black haired boy mumbled in reply, his voice thick with groggy-tiredness.

The other just laughed and tipped them onto their sides on the bed, continuing to cuddle with each other, "I won't be alone. You'll still be here."

Sirius smiled and pulled Remus in closer to him, his eyes slowly shutting themselves. Before he fell into sleep he smiled into Remus hair, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
